Bacon War
by Bruh372
Summary: Experience the 4 people who's bacon is stolen by an unknown person. Will they every eat bacon every again? Find out
1. chapter 1

Hey, I see you found my story eh? This story might be weird and some spelling might be wrong. Dont blame me, my keypad is so small. Alright, hope you enjoy!

Clock: Beep Beep Bee-

When the clock stated beeping i tried to hit the snooze button and i did and it was 6:00AM and this is when things start...

"*Yawns* Man...so early today, the sun is not even up yet." I said to my self I wanted to sleep somemore buuuuut the writer will not let me soooo up it is then.

I put on my clothes and try to wake my other 3 friends named, Rick, John and Mike and also my name is Jake. We're all 1st grade high school and that's mostly all I got in my noggin right now. I first tried to wake up John, "Hey John! Wake up!!" He replied, "Five more minutes!!" Five minutes to him is five hours. Next was Mike, and it didn't go well as i thought... "Mike! C'mon wake up!" Sudenlly without expectations, he threw an axe, a frickin' axe! "WHAT THE FRICK' DUDE!?" And he said... " SHUT THE FRICK' UP!!!" So i decided to leave him to cool for awhile. Last was Rick, to be honest it was kindda easy to wake him up. "Rick! Wake up!" He replied... "Sure! Be there in a sec!" And so I waited for everyone downstairs.

15 Minutes later...

"Guys what took so long?" I asked them all and they all said exept for Rick... "Our alarm was out of battery." I guess i forgot to buy batteries...wow. John asked "What's for breakfast?" I said "Bacon." Mike said it's cool, so I went to the frige and when i opened it...

 _To be continued..._


	2. 2

Heya guys, welcome back to the story. This story might be a bit weird because there is so much talking I had to put names on the person's texts like this ("Mike: Its over there.") So yeah you get it. Right. Here we go!

When I opened the frige, the bacon was gone. "Jake: Guys!!! The Bacon is gone!!!"

Everybody paniked in horror and Mike is screeming like a fan girl. John found a note were it was missing, It said...

 ** _So I see you noticed your bacon is missing correct. Well Its right here with me and of you want It back, go to the left point in the city, there should be a warehouse there and I expect you to come at 7:30 PM. Don't be late._**

 ** _M._**

Rick asked John who wrote to letter and said "A guy named M?" Mike was so angry about It, he told everyone to gear up. "We are going to get out bacon back and we are gonna enjoy every bite of It. Everyone, get your exo suits and guns cuz were going in hot." Since everyone agreed, I also agreed because It might be stupid enough to work or fail. "Rick: Prepare the War Bird!" If you dont know what a war bird is, Its basically a battle drone but Its bigger and we can ride It and make It invisible. "Jake: Were all set. Squad, move out!"

 _-7:30 PM-_

 _-Drop zone._

As we hover on top of the warehouse, gave each other our positions. Rick and John will cover us on top of the warehouse with a sniper. Me and Mike will stealth kill all guards outside the warehouse so we can plant a C4 mine in the front gate. Here we go.

"Jake: Alpha six, we are in position. Two guard on the upper left boxes, drop em'."

The two guards on the left side were down and It alowed us to pass unnoticed but there were two more guards that was on a watch tower and Alpha six couldn't take a shot so we had to kill them manually.

The tower was made out of steel which made our climing gloves stick. We moved very slowly which makes the noise a bit more quiet. We were on top behind them which made us eliminate them easier and since this is a watch tower we can snipe here too. "Mike: Change of plans, we snipe all guard outside instead of stealth kills."

Its took us only two minutes to kill every guard outside and so we told Alpha six it was clear for them to plant the C4. We are all infront of the gate and so as planed, we stick the C4 onto the gate "Rick: Happy Birthday!"

We blew up the gate and approched causiously and we all saw the box containing the bacon. "We found It!!!"

We were all happy that we found it and we all walked to It until...

"Jake: Take cover!!!" A giant robot spider appeared. "Rick: Open fire!!!" Our weapons had no match against Its titanium skin. It started firing missiles and bullets towards us, we didn't have a chance against it until when I remembered when we were training to use our plasma guns i accidentally fired a beam to our titanium door which made It

weak allowing bullets to pass though enough to take the spider down.

"Guys! Your plasma guns! Shoot the joints with It to weaken it!" Everyone switched to their plasma guns and started to melt the metal but we can't keep the spider still. "Mike: It keeps jumping, we cant aim properly!" I decided to shoot the ground so It can melt so the spider gets stuck when It lands. And the 5th leg of the spider gets sunken to the ground allowing us to finish It of. Once the face melted it shut down and everyone was exausted from that until the spider tried to bite John but it missed and we all shoot at Its head while John saying "Do me a favor and stay dead!"

The drone came to pick up the crate with us and we flied back but while we were flying...

When I pushed the crate to everyone to see what's inside we got a big surprise.

"Mike: Ohhhh I am so exited to see the bacon!" He opened the box knowing it was full ticking dynamite! it was five seconds left. "Jake: This can't be good..."

 _To be contiuned..._


	3. Chaper 3

Hello again guys...I got nothin...back to the story.

When we opened the crate It was full of ticking dynamite that was counting down at 3:56. We had no time to throw the dynamite outside or defuse It sooooo...uhhhh we're dead. "OH GOD!!! BRACE YOURSELFS!!!" This is when the drone was blown up in half and because of that...we all got separated in the process.

- _30 Minutes later-_ I woke up in a forest-like area, I stood up and I felt like my head was about to split in half. As any person would do, I tried to explore the forest and im lucky that the exo suit prevented any major injuries but from that It's busted by now. I tries to communicate with the others but since my exo is dead I counldn't do so, the only thing that I can use is a tracker, If you don't know It's use, Its use to detect any other living things like me.

I might be in a bit of trouble because I landed near the warehouse that we destroyed that spider and the house is a kilometer to the north of that warehouse. Yep, not my lucky day is It now huh.

So my first plan was to sneak to the right side of the warehouse cause there are less guards in there and the watch tower can't see me at that side. So I hid near the boxes to the left of them. I tried to throw a rock at the crates to distract them so I can take out the last guard, I did and It worked but I had to fast cause It's not gonna last, I jumped out of the boxes and took the last guard out with my exo fist, It worked thanks to metal of the exo suit. Since those guards are still distracted, I made a run for It and I was out of the search area very quick and It was enough time before they saw the guard I took out. The watch tower saw me and alerted everyone where I was and of course I made a run for It. They chased me down for hours until I saw my exit was blocked so I had to hide in the bushes. No one saw me at that time but a guard tried to inspect the bush where I was in so I had to take him out and im so lucky that the guard had a tactical baton, If you don't know what that is google It.

I found some repair kit near the truck they were in but there are two guards there, I had to plan very carfully. I decided to take the left guy down with a hit on the head and the other one to the knee. They both were down and I took the repair kit and tried to fix my exo suit, It took sometime and effort and I may not be in the best condition but i'll do the job. Since It's fixed I can do double jump which allowed me to stay in the trees so no one can find me and my communication was running again I tried to contact the others but I guess their exo's are dead too. I suddenly noticed a horde of enemies comming my direction so I jumped at the other tree and suddenly the CPU of my exo got sniped which knocked me off balanced from the tree and im surrounded by enemies...

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

No intruduction needed!

I knew I was about to die when a horde of them came but before they even got a shot of me, they were all getting shot instead of me and they were dropping like flies. Finally every single one of them is dead and one of them came to me and said "You're Jake right?" I asked them how do they know my name and who are they, he said "We are soldiers from **B.D.A** or **_Bacon Defense Association_**. My name Pvt. Conners and your friend Mike told us your location, he was an old friend of mine. Your squads wating in the base camp." I don't know what's happening bt Im thankful to be alive.

We arrived at base camp and as expected the gang was their and when I landed I came to the guys giving them man hugs and said "Guys, we got separated in that explosion but im glad you guys are ok." But Rick said I was the only one who got separated, but Im glad Im here, I have to stop saying that. Pvt. Conners came to us and said "You boys looked alot bigger when we trainned 4 years ago, and Jake doesn't even remember me. You used to be the laziest one, but look at you now, all grown up and responsible of a team. You really changed alot." With him saying that I started remembering every moment we spent tranning with Mr. Conners. After his family died, His wife and his four sons, when he trains us he feels like they were with him again, he feels like he's a father again.

When we arrived at B.D.A, he gave as a tour for about say...a whole day!

He intruduced us where we will stay and for us four people, It was a big and I mean big almost like house. We were very happy of It and he told us he will call If were needed.

It was about three weeks when we got here and It was time we had a call.

"Hey fellas, we got good news for you. We tracked down where Mr. M is hiding his men. Mr. M is not in there but once that base has been taken down we can stop the destruction of bacon factories around the world which gives us time to track him down. What do you say boys, you in, come to headquartes if you're in." When we heard the message we immediatly packed our gear and headed straight to headquarters.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Nope.

Once we got into the HQ, he showed us a map with an **x** on It and It pinpoints to potato docks where their base is. Conners asked John and Mike to recruit some elites and soldiers for the war and Me and Rick were helping to plan the attack.

 _-4 Hours later-_ The attack plan was ready and all the soldiers was recruted and every is in order. We all go outside where the choppers was waiting and ready to fly, Pvt. Conners say "Soldiers! This is what you all have been trainning for, this attack will stop all the enemies attacks for good and after this, we will go and destroy Mr. M for good and to end this war once and for all! Are you ready!" he shouts, but no one answered "I SAID ARE YOU READY!!!" Everyone shouted "Ooh rah!". "Then let's move!" One by one, the choppers started to lift off, he were all tensed to do this but Pvt Conners said " We have to destroy the base at all costs!" That means even out lives is one of the cost.

When we got to potato docks, the jet fighters started destroying the base bit by bit allowing us to zipline our way down. Thousands and thousands of soldiers were dying and being deployed, we had to flank to the left of the base because their fuel tanks where their and It would cause a chain reaction to destroy half of the base and he attack choppers can finish It of. He battle was intense but we were so close that a few more shots and victory would be ours.

We lost over 7,000 men because of this and because of It too we were able to reach the fuel tanks but two tanks were guarding It, our weapons were no match for It, the only way we could destroy It was putting a charge behind It near Its engine. Rick and Mike took the charges and said to give them cover fire, so we did and It was successful but when Mike planted the charge his foot got stuck to some rock, the charge was about to blow until a soldier pulled him out causing him to die rather than Mike. The tanks blew up with the fuel tanks and destroyed half of the base. The pick up choppers was their, Me and the others including Conners was about to go in the chopper until "Alpha six, this is raven 2, there an air defense that is destroying the choppers near your position. If you don't take that out the chopper will be forced to retreat." When we heard It, Pvt. Conners said "I'll plant a charge on It, the regular charge won't work so I have to use the big one." But that would kill him in the process too but It was a risk we would take. "Jake, remember you have to finish this mission or It will be all for nothing." He shut the door on us and the chopper took off.

As the chopper took off, he ran to the air defense but when almost near It, a mech that is almost 14 feet high. The mech brings out a machine gun on It's right arm, he knew he couldn't destroy It but enough to kill the pilot inside It, so he tried to push the emergancy eject on It's left shoulder. As he tried to press It, the mech grabs him and throws him to a wall, the entire wall breaks and crumbles but Conners rises up "It's going to take more than that to kill me." He threw a rock at It and he dashed to It's left shoulder, he successfuly ejects the pilot out of the mech. The runs to the air defense and plants the charge, he needs to guard It for two minutes before he detonates It. Another mech came and tried to kill him but he dashed to the other mech and It was still funcional, that was his only chance to beat the mech. He throws and right punch to the opponent but It blocks and brings out It's machine gun but he grabs It and crushes It and they were both locked and no way to separate but a chopper crashes in the middle of the fight and It kill the opponent but Conners legs are stuck to the mech and he only had a minute before It blows. With his last breath and strength, he sends us a voice message

"Jake, I know im about to die but i want to tell you that you gave my life as a father back. When i first meet your team I felt like you were my four sons, you all grew up so fast, the kids you were are now fine young men I never had i chance to spend time with family because I was in the B.D.A but you made it come true. Jake your team's determimation and friendship, I know you can end this war, with all my life, I love the four of you. Now finish this mission and end the war. Goodbye, you four gave my life back." As he sends the message, The charge explodes and the air defense was destroyed allowing the choppers to destroy the rest of the base but when we hear the message we were all devestated and heartbroken but "Guys...I know this is a hard and sad moment but you heard the man, we have a mission the finish and that mission is to end this war once and for all."


End file.
